This patent is directed to a separator attachment for a vibratory apparatus, and, in particular, to a separator attachment for a vibratory apparatus wherein air is used as the working fluid in the separator attachment.
It is known to provide a vibratory apparatus in the form of a so-called separator or classifier.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,105 illustrates a classifier using air as the working fluid. In particular, air is directed at right angles to a material stream (shot and fines) passing through the classifier. The air causes the lighter material fraction (fines) to be directed upwards for disposal, while permitting the heavier material fraction (shot) to pass through to an outlet end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,370 illustrates a different type of classifier that also uses air as the working fluid. According to this type of classifier, the air is directed an angle to a material stream passing through the classifier. The air causes the lighter material fraction to pass over a drop-out opening, while the heavier material fraction falls through the drop-out opening. The lighter material fraction subsequently passes through the classifier to an outlet end.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/054,574 illustrates a classifier similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,370. Air is directed at an angle to a material stream passing through the classifier, and the lighter material fraction passes over a drop-out opening, while the heavier material fraction falls through the drop-out opening. According to this application, an adjustable deflector plate is provided to vary the air flow directed at the material stream.
It will be recognized that all of these classifiers are particularly designed to perform separation of the materials passing through the apparatus. That is, the structures used for classification are integrally assembled with the remainder of the apparatus. The portion of the apparatus responsible for classification cannot be removed from the apparatus without destroying the apparatus. Furthermore, in the case of the second and third classifiers mentioned above, the apparatus is not useful for conveying materials without use of the classifier features of the apparatus, because failure to activate the classifier features would cause all of the material passing through the apparatus to exit through the drop-out opening.